


[podfic] #weedhorse69

by forzandopod, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins



Series: #weedhorse69 [1]
Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dramatic Irony, Gen, Jimmy Olsen did not sign up for this nonsense, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Multimedia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Superman In Hotpants, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, tumblrfic, your deviantart will come back to haunt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Superman decided to try out a new costume. He did not consult the artist. In fairness, he was a little miffed that he'd been drawing weird porn of him, so. Fair's fair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#weedhorse69](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732514) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



**Coverartist:** [ ** ** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** , tumblrfic, Dramatic Irony, Multimedia, Jimmy Olsen did not sign up for this nonsense, Texting, your deviantart will come back to haunt you, Superman In Hotpants, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

 **SFX snagged via:** [here](http://www.freesound.org/people/ondrosik/sounds/141140) | [here](http://www.freesound.org/people/Tempouser/sounds/121228) | [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mKpp_CLlm8)

 **Length:** 00:11:04  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_%23weedhorse69_.mp3)**  (thanks, [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka), for hosting us!)


End file.
